The present measuring machine is used to measure articles. In the particular application described, the measuring machine is used to measure a roll, for example a paper roll, prior to moving to another station in an automated roll wrapping operation. The measuring machine may be used prior to a wrapping machine operation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,567. However, the present measuring machine is not limited to the measurement of rolls but may be used to measure various types of articles. Furthermore, while it is stated in the following specification that the machine measures the length of an article, the word "length" is used in a broad sense and includes measurements of the widths and diameters of various articles.
The measurement of the length of a paper roll is important so that the subsequent wrapping operations are coordinated both for correctness of the wrap and also for efficiency in the use of wrapping materials.
The measuring machine, according to the present invention, has as its primary object to provide for the efficient, automatic and proper measuring of an article.